Reversal
by Hazey Rine
Summary: To be perfectly honest, I'd never thought of him this way, or of them this way. I know I'm dense, I'm not perfect, but I was still so surprised when they became a couple. I just, wasn't expecting it to have happened so... soon.


It was a big day today and I felt an insane feeling in my heart. You might be wondering what the big thing was. Well, it was her birthday. Everyone was pretty much excited, I would be too, since she was also my best friend. That didn't escape the fact that he was doing everything in his power to turn her over to his side.

I don't get how that worked. At first they seemed, er, friendly enough. Then came all the arguments. She would call him names, he would simply shake it off, smile and be all sweet. I'm not saying that he was faking it. Ultimately, there was no other living being as kind, forgiving, understanding, and as sweet as he is.

It was like Peach-pit drew him to be a mary-sue. He cooked, cleaned, danced, and I bet he sung great, too. But I'll never know. He doesn't sing for any of us, just her.

To be perfectly honest, I'd never thought of him this way, or of them this way. I know I'm dense, I'm not perfect, but I was still so surprised when they became a couple. I just, wasn't expecting it to have happened so... soon.

We were in middle school now, and our classmates loved her more and more. At that one moment, he had become her boyfriend, he had also become the Ice King, her partner at the throne. After time though, she melted into a better person and he slowly followed after her, though he's never really been so mean. Just constantly blunt and sarcastic. Kinda liked a warped version of him.

I, on the other hand, began to trust less and less. My outer character, the infamous cool and spicy one, merged with my inner thoughts, turning me into a soulless, pitiless, sadistic for horror movies monster. I didn't fear ghosts any more. If anything I'd welcome them to me.

But we're not here to talk about my newly inclined fetish for gore. We're here to talk about... them.

At first though, I thought I'd fallen in love with him. But no. He and I were best friends, and not lovers. We don't do that. It would be plain weird, like dating an older brother. Besides, I don't want anything foolish and stupid like that ruining the little contact relationship we had. He was my best friend. My closest and first fanatic best friend.

She was the third. That's right, she wasn't the first or the second. Because of my heartfelt hatred, I downgraded her to be the third. When they got together, she no longer had time for me. She was always with him, in his house, on walks to and from the school, at the mall, in his arms, and just about everywhere. I found friendship welcomed to me by another blonde I'd soon talk about, but not now.

It didn't just start with him though. Whenever I was out and about and couldn't see to her accompanying needs, she would consult the highly addicted sugar lover and everybody else's big 'brotha!', as a certain green haired know it all says.

But that isn't why I was mad at her.

I was mad at her for being so happy while I had felt so miserable. I knew I was being selfish, but I was still so undecided. The prince of my dreams, or the man of my nightmares?

She had offered little help, little advice. He tried to comfort me, telling me that everything was going to be okay. She agreed with him, and on that fulfilling day, my fingers curled into fists and I had to prevent myself from cursing the lot of them.

They didn't... understand me anymore. Not after they've been so happy. There wasn't any room for me in their lives any more. No. No room for me.

That's why I hated her, and was also so very... jealous of her.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun had reverted to calling me by my last name again. I snapped out of my dazed thoughts and looked up. They were all there, just staring at me.

My eyes narrowed at her first. She was wearing converse boots and a flattering dress with a denim jacket. I saw the neck tie around her neck, it seemed to be a habit she would never lose.

Her hair up in a beautiful up do. A makeover courtesy of the equally stylish boy beside her, who wore a shirt and sweater combo with jeans and ankle black converse shoes that matched hers.

"You're... here." She whispered. I tried to decipher what her tone meant. Was she relieved, hurt, disappointed, or just plain mad at me for being present on the biggest day of her life?

He stepped forward, unwrapping his arm from her waist, and walked towards me, a hand extended for me to take. I stared at it for a while before looking him in the face.

He was smiling that god damned smile of his.

"Come on Amu-chan." The little play boy's got never "It's been a while."

"Y-Yeah Amu." She also stepped forward and extended her hand, a small nervous smile on her face "The Joker's chair has missed feeling your body weight on it."

What a comedy queen.

"I don't want to have to do with anything this... stupid." I could tell that I had hurt her with what I had said but ignored it, turned on my heel and stomped away.

I wonder why I walked all the way to the Royal Garden, just to vent off in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it's kinda like a role reversal where we see why and how Amu could possibly react to the 'RimaHiko' shipping. Mind you, this could happen, I mean, she could end up turning into a bitch with her being undecided and her best friends ignoring her. I mean, it's like everyone, even Yukari, Nikaido, and Kairi have lives and she didn't.<strong>

**For those who's waiting for Rima's birthday fic, it might take me a while. My sis's birthday is two days away from hers so undoubtedly I will be busy. It's her 18th, the big one. For us Filipinos it's kinda like a sweet 16.**

**See ya later,**

**Don't be haters ;)**


End file.
